Fireplace Tea and Talk Three
by GoldenGirlSherry
Summary: M rated chapter for Fireplace Tea and Talk.


They had barely made it to her door before they had started kissing again. Now that they had told one another how they felt they wanted to make up for lost time. Time they spent denying, hiding, dating others- all that was about to be rectified. They reluctantly pulled away from each other and went into her bedroom closing the door behind them. For a few moments they stood there gazing at one another. They had spent years imagining, fantasizing, and dreaming of this moment. Now that is was finally here they wanted to savor every moment.

He reached out and stroked her cheek. Her face was lit up in a soft smile that took his breath away. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips wrapping his free arm around her waist. He deepened the kiss as she laced her arms around his neck. For a few minutes they kissed, nibbled, and caressed each other reveling in the fact that they could.

Her skin felt like silk underneath his fingertips. Her scent was alluring and intoxicating. Her kisses were sweet and tasted like sugar. He wanted to drown himself in her. How many times had he wanted this? How many times had he wanted her? Way to many to count and now at last she was his. His skin felt warm underneath her fingertips. His scent was earthy and masculine. His kisses were rough yet gentle. She wanted to wrap herself around him. How long had she wanted him? She couldn't possibly count that high but it didn't matter now. Finally, he was hers.

Finally, they were each other's- the way it would be for the rest of their lives.

He stepped back and looked at her. Her lips were swollen and her face was flushed. Her royal blue nightgown looked gorgeous on her emphasizing her soft blonde hair and chocolate colored eyes.

"You know this has always been one of my favorite outfits." he said huskily trailing his fingers down the bodice.

"Oh really? I always thought my pink bathrobe was your favorite?"

"Oh it is. It is. But, this is the first shall we say intimate apparel I had the privilege of seeing you in. Of course you weren't to pleased with me at the time." He chuckled as he recalled the memory of their first night together. She laughed too as she remembered that night as well.

"No, I guess you could say I was a little peeved at , you did give me some great advice. I wouldn't be who I am if you hadn't come into my life."

"Well, I definitely wouldn't be who I am without you. I love you Angela."

"I love you too Tony."

He wrapped his arms around her once again kissing her deeply. He felt her chest rise and fall underneath the satiny fabric of her nightgown. While he loved the nightgown and loved her in it, he wanted her out of it. He wanted to feel her bare skin against his. So he slowly slipped the straps down her shoulders and arms his lips following the same journey kissing every delicious inch. The nightgown fell to the floor leaving her only wearing her bra and panties. She suddenly felt very vulnerable and subconsciously moved her hands up to cover herself. He took them in his own hands and looked into her eyes telling her without words that she was beautiful. The message got across because her face lit up in a smile that took his breath away.

"Tony?"

"HMMM?"

"You're wearing to many clothes."

He looked down at his t-shirt and jeans. "Oh I guess I am. Gee I really wish I had somebody to help me take my them off." he grinned mischievously at her.

"Oh I bet you would." she smiled. "Well since I'm already here….." she trailed off.

"Be my guest."

She reached over and gripped the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it up over his chest, neck, and finally over his head. It joined her nightgown on the floor the two articles of clothing symbocially becoming one. His muscles were taut and firm causing a shudder to go through her.

"How did I manage to keep my hands off you?"

"I've asked myself the same thing about you."

"I guess we both had great will power."

"Or we were both stupid."

"Yeah, maybe that was it." she laughed.

"Umm Angela?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to interrupt but you still have more clothes to take off."

"Oh right. I better get back to it."

"Yes, you should." he grinned.

With a matching grin she knelt down and untied his shoelaces. He helped by kicking them and his socks off in the same fluid movement. She stood back up and unfastened his belt pulling it through the loops. She then slid his zipper down grasping the waistband and pushed his jeans down over his hips, legs, and finally to the floor. He stood before her wearing only his jockey shorts. They stared at each other taking in the moment knowing that they were only minutes away from their dreams coming true. Without another word he took her hand and led her to the bed.

She pulled back the covers while he nuzzled the back of her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. She turned around and kissed his collarbone and let her fingers trail down his chest. He kissed her, gently placing her on the bed never letting his lips leave hers. He undid the clasp on her bra making sure to kiss and stroke every new inch of skin he was rewarded with. He kissed his way down her stomach stopping at her panties. Without a moment's hesitiation he slipped them off as well leaving her naked before him. She in turn removed his shorts leaving him naked before her. She felt his erection against her thigh a shiver of excitement running through her knowing it was for her. He smiled at her as if he could read her thoughts. He placed his hand between her legs feeling the softness and wetness an excited shiver of his own coursing through his body. She smiled at him as if she could read his thoughts.

Oh, who were they kidding? They could always read each other's thoughts.

She parted her legs her eyes locked with his. He raised himself above her and slowly slipped into her. His thrusts were slow at first letting her set the pace. She began moving beneath him her actions causing him to speed up his thrusts. She felt amazing. He felt wonderful. But together they felt like heaven. He leaned down and kissed her lips while she ran her hands through his hair. He pulled himself away from her lips and whispered in her ear that he loved her. She murmured that she loved him back as she felt her orgasm building within her. He felt his own as well and they both came together gasping for breath the sweat pouring from their bodies.

For a few moments he lied on top of her waiting for his breath to slow down and for his heart to go back to its normal pace. She stroked his back her own breath and heartbeat matching his. Finally he rolled himself off her pulling her with him so he was on his back and she was nestled in his arms.

"Madonna Mia!"

"You can say that again."

"Madonna Mia!"

She giggled and lifted her head up to kiss him.

"That was amazing."

"I was thinking incredible."

"Okay it was amazingly incredible."

"Or incredibly amazing."

"I knew it would be."

"Oh you did huh?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yep." he grinned

"You want to know something?"

"What?"

"Me too."

They smiled at each other and on cue leaned in and kissed again. He ran his hands through her hair while she let her fingers trail down his chest. They kissed, caressed, and stroked their naked limbs wrapped around each other. He felt himself grow hard while at the same time she felt herself become wet. Without a word he rolled them back over and slipped himself inside her. His thrusts were slow at first gradually building speed causing an erotic explosion to rock both their bodies. After his breathing and heartbeat returned to normal he pulled himself out of her and rolled over on his back. She lied her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. They lied there for a few moments savoring the sensations that they both were feeling. Suddenly he remembered something.

"Hey, guess what's coming up?"

She giggled her laughter causing her whole body to shake. She lifted her head up and with a twinkle in her eye asked: "AGAIN?"

He grinned back at her and kissed her forehead. "No, not that. I'm talking about our Anniversary."

"Oh yeah, That is coming up isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"So is there anything that you want?"

"Nope."

"No? There must be something."

"I already have what I want."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"You Angela."

"Forever."

"Forever."


End file.
